


You had better run from me

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>José si gode l'espressione corrucciata di Pep con un sorriso piccolissimo, quasi invisibile, restando appoggiato allo stipite della porta a contemplarlo mentre attende che gli dica qualcosa a parole, oltre che con gli occhi.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had better run from me

"Che sorpresa." José si gode l'espressione corrucciata di Pep con un sorriso piccolissimo, quasi invisibile, restando appoggiato allo stipite della porta a contemplarlo mentre attende che gli dica qualcosa a parole, oltre che con gli occhi. José perfettamente consapevole del movimento sincopato del suo pomo d'Adamo, seminascosto dal bavero del cappotto, o della piega determinata della bocca tesa e stretta, impegnata a grattare con i denti contro inesistenti screpolature delle sue labbra. Non vede i suoi occhi nascosti dagli occhiali da sole, né il cranio coperto dal basco. Una volta, commenta tra sé con un pizzico di rimpianto, Pep l'avrebbe spinto immediatamente contro la parete per baciarlo, e José avrebbe infilato le sue mani sotto il giaccone per poi potergli rimproverare di aver perso peso. O di aver messo su pancia. Probabilmente è quello che gli direbbe oggi, se Pep gli permettesse di farsi toccare.

"Mi fai entrare?"

"Sì, prima che qualcuno là fuori ti riconosca, è l'ultima cosa che voglio. Sono già abbastanza assediato così." José fa un passo di lato, così che Pep debba necessariamente sfiorarlo per varcare la soglia.

"Tami?"

"Qualche giorno a Capo Verde fuori stagione con Titi."

Pep annuisce. Lo fissa ancora, a lungo, dritto negli occhi. E quando torna a parlargli, José sente due parole che si aspettava, in un tono che non si aspettava. Supplichevole, terrorizzato.

"Non farlo."

"Siamo ai dettagli, Pep. Dovresti saperlo."

"Non farlo. Non posso passare altri anni della mia vita così. Mi sono ritrovato ad odiare _Barcellona_ , maledizione a te." Quando gli si è avvicinato così tanto da potergli contare le piccole lentiggini sugli zigomi? José non se ne è reso conto. "Qualunque altro posto. Non questa città. Ti prego."

"Tu andresti via, se te lo chiedessi?"

Pep sorride. "Probabilmente no."

"E allora?"

Gli sfiora le labbra. Non un vero bacio, non ancora. "Forse volevo solo una scusa per trovare il coraggio di rivederti."

José inclina appena il capo di lato. Gli pizzica un fianco, scostando appena il suo maglione, attraverso la camicia. "Sei ingrassato," commenta asciutto, e Pep ride e gli si avvicina all'orecchio.

"Posso dimostrarti il contrario."


End file.
